


My Theseus

by Shadowthief7



Series: Angst Baby ;) [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Phil is a shit dad, Protective Wilbur Soot, Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Wilbur Soot-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:16:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28869909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowthief7/pseuds/Shadowthief7
Summary: “No Phil, the government didn’t kill me”Wilbur finds himself saying as he stalks towards his father who seems so small next to the all-powerful Techno.“You did”The tension in the cave reaches a breaking point, Wilbur can barely hear the gasps of shock over his pounding heartbeat.“And you should have kept me dead”
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Angst Baby ;) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056008
Comments: 10
Kudos: 642





	My Theseus

**Author's Note:**

> here we go again

Wilbur was used to surprises, but this was definitely, not what he expected. When he asked Phil to kill him, he meant it. Yet here he was. Sprawled out on a cold rock floor. Faces of former teammates crowded his vision. When he turned to the side he saw an anxious Phil and a less anxious Techno. 

Maybe if he stared at the ceiling above him hard enough he would still be dead.

“Wilbur? Is that you?” he hears Phil ask. God, just the sound of his father's voice made him shake with anger. “Who else could it fucking be,” Wilbur says with a glare, winching as he to sit up and against the stone wall. He ignores the sputter of words that fly out of Phil’s mouth, his opinion has never really mattered to him anyways. Maybe once upon a time, but certainly not now. He lets the chatter of his teammates fade into white noise as he takes a look at his surroundings. L’manburg certainly looks different from the last time he saw it, sure he expected to be met with mass destruction and a giant crater. 

But eleven stacks of TNT could not cause the level of destruction he was met with. 

A black abyss started back into his hazel eyes, It invited him to peer over the edge. To be swallowed up by the sheer beauty and destruction of what was once L’manburg.

It was shocking, to say the least. He could spot the Remains of some buildings dangling along the edges of the crater. Something told him that this may not have been the first time L’manburg had faced such tragedy under Tubbo’s rule. 

_ Good. _

Suddenly, a voice breaches through his thoughts, “Wilbur what do you remember?” It asked. Hm, What  **did** he remember? Memories of war and bloodshed screamed the answer to his question. On second thought, He wasn’t sure if he wanted to answer. Yeah, staring at the wall in spite is much better. “Wilbur!” the voice says with a shout. Alas, only fools could dream of such things as quiet on this server. “Yes, Tubbo?” says with a sigh turning to face the president of L’manburg. “How do you feel?” the boy asks nervously. Wilbur takes a moment to glance over Tubbo’s form. He’s gotten skinnier, and there are now bags under his usually cheerful face. Tubbo had always been a positive beacon in Wilbur’s life. Refusing to let even the most morbid of situations to get under his skin. Always smiling and cheering others up. 

_ He looked pretty pathetic now. _

“I’m fine, would someone find explaining to me what happened?” Wilbur says, forcing his eyes away from Tubbo’s thin frame. The chatter among the people dies down instantly, Wilbur feels a sense of dread wash over him. “What happened?” he asks again, locking eyes with Techno. The warrior quickly looks away, it seems like he’s trying to burn a hole through the stone ground with his eyes. 

“Um, well it’s a long story” a child he doesn’t recognize, says with a nervous grin. “We have time, sit,” Wilbur says cooly, patting the ground beside him. This was a mistake, as the next few hours are pure chaos. Lots of yelling, surprisingly from Phil out of all people. Tubbo had burst into tears multiple times. And Techno had expressed more emotion than Wilbur has ever seen from him in his twenty-five years of life.

Damn, only back for two hours and already causing problems. 

**“Is that all I’m here for?”**

Piercing silence follows his statement. “To fix your mistakes like always,” He says, locking eyes with Phil who seems to have shrunken under his gaze. It’s pathetic really. “That’s all I’ve ever been for, isn't it?” “No, Wilbur of course not” his father Immediately says with that soft tone of his. Wilbur bites back his words of rebuttal, he wants to scream at his father, yell at him, kick him, anything to maybe make him feel a fraction of the anger and hurt that Wilbur felt. But now was not the time to be petty and emotional over Phil’s way of “parenting”. “Well, If you excuse me I have to go find my brother. Does anyone know where he is?” Wilbur asks. No one moves forward to answer. “Will, we can look for him tomorrow, let’s get you rested up first,” Phil says after a minute of silence. He reaches forward to grasp at Wilbur’s arm, but Wilbur doesn’t let him. “ **Don’t** touch me,” he says with a snarl jerking his arm back. 

His outburst of emotion surprises everyone, especially Phil. Good, let them be surprised. It’s the least he can do. ‘Why do you feel the need to wage wars against **children?** ” he finds himself asking with anger in his tone. “They needed to be taught a lesson!” Phil says right back, his huge wings come up to fan around him as if to shield him from Wilbur’s words. “How does this teach anyone a lesson!” he says whirling around to gesture at Tubbo who seems to have shrunk down even more. “Government's corrupts all good people! For Notch’s sake look at what they did to you!” Phil says with his voice cracking at the end. “No Phil, the government didn’t kill me” Wilbur finds himself saying as he stalks towards his father who seems so small next to the all-powerful Techno. “ **You did** ”

The tension in the cave reaches a breaking point, Wilbur can barely hear the gasps of shock over his pounding heartbeat. “ **And you should have kept me dead** ”. The silence is deafening, only the sound of Phil slapping a hand over his mouth can be heard. He can see the faint signs of tears crowding around the edges of his sky-blue eyes. In normal circumstances, Wilbur would feel bad but this isn’t a normal circumstances. “You think of yourself as a savior among men with those wings of yours But I think of you as a  **monster** ”. He can see tears start to drip down Phil’s face, but carries on. “You're only ever there to take the credit, and never there for the aftermath,” he says, his voice has started to crack. “And I hate you for it” 

The silence fills in the leaving tension. A nearby bird chirps and thrills, Wilbur wants so badly to wrap a hand around its neck to stop the dreadful noise. 

“You're a terrible father and an even worse friend.” Wilbur finishes. “And don’t think the rest of you are off the hook!”. With that, he walks away. He stumbles over rocks and debris as he crawls his way out. The gentle breeze slowly guides him up the dilapidated stairs of the prime path. When he gets to the top, he takes a moment to bask in the warmth of the sun. The destruction is on a scale that he didn’t know was possible. It's certain that No one can ever return to the home by the sea. But, the crumbling state of L’manburg doesn’t seem to stop the vegetation from living there. As he can see faint patches of clover dot the landscape along with speckles of dandelions that nestle beside a crumbling rock structure. It’s, in a weird way. Kind of beautiful. 

L’manburg his unfinished symphony had poetically, finally come to an end. No amount of fixing would ever bring back the land to its true glory. The Icarus had finally fallen along with the rest of the great Greek heroes.

_ But what about Tommy? _ His mind whispers.

Right, Tommy.

He needs to find Tommy. 

\---

One quick stop at Karl’s house later and he was back on his mission. The collared shirt and tan sweater are a bit tight but will do for now. He hears him before he sees him, In the courtyard of Eret’s castle. Tommy has his back turned to Wilbur and is hunched over a guitar. The simple tune echoes around the walls of the courtyard as Wilbur stands there in shock. The tune suddenly stops as Tommy whirls around to meet Wilbur’s eyes. 

  
  


“Ghostbur?” Wilbur hates the way his voice trembles. It’s so unlike the usually loud and confident Tommy. _ What happened?  _ He wants to ask. _ Who did this? _ He wants to demand despite knowing the answer. He instead says the stupidest thing known to man.“You’re wearing my jacket,” And as soon as the words leave his mouth he wants to bang his head against the stone walls of the castle. “How?” Tommy asks with a sputter. “Some weird resurrection thing Phil did ” he responds with a nervous chuckle. A long silence follows his response. He takes a moment to study his younger brother because Tommy’s certainly seen better days. Multiple scars run across the span of his hollowed face. Heavy bags hang from his dulled blue eyes. Whatever happened to those crystal pools of blue? “Come here you idiot” he finally says with a soft smile, opening up his arms for a hug that he’s not sure will come. 

After all, he doesn’t deserve it. 

But, within a few seconds, he’s nose deep in Tommy’s blond hair. And it feels like just yesterday, where they’re only problems were who was going to get the last cookie. Or who could prank Techno the most. The time they spent in that little cabin by the ocean seems so far away. And Wilbur would be lying if he said he didn’t miss it.Sure, Phil was a pretty terrible father, but it was nice to pretend he wasn’t. Speaking of Tommy, He's crying and sobbing purposely, Incoherent jumbles of words fly out of his mouth as he latches onto Wilburs sweater tighter. there’s probably gonna be huge snot stains on Karl's sweater after but Wilbur can’t find himself to care. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m s-orry, I’m sorry so-rryI-’m so-rry” Tommy cries as he squeezes Wilbur tighter. His words hurt more than Wilbur expected.``Sh, shhh you’ve got nothing to be sorry for.” he whispers as he runs a hand through Tommy’s blond locks. “I di-dn’t want to be Thesus, I s-wear I do-n’t wanna be th-e h-ero” Tommy says through gasping breaths. 

_ Oh my fucking God, Wilbur was gonna kill that pig of a brother later _ . “And you don’t have to, fuck Techno and his Greek shit,” Wilbur says firmly. “Heh, you're cursing a lot more than usual” Tommy responds with a nervous laugh. “What can I say, being dead gave me some time to reflect” Tommy’s giggles instantly stop as soon as the words leave his mouth. They stand there for a few minutes in silence. Arms still gripped around each other as if they were afraid the other would disappear at a moment's notice. “ _ Please _ , please don’t do that again” Tommy begs sobs and hiccups returning at full force. “Of course Toms, I won’t ever leave you again” Wilbur promises to press a gentle kiss on the boy's forehead. “Promise?” Tommy says with wide eyes. “I promise” he finds himself saying, wanting to soothe the boy with his empty words. 

Wilbur thinks of that promise as he helps Tommy wash up and get tucked into bed. He thinks of it as the moon rises above Dream SMP. He still thinks about it as the sun raises. 

Tommy might be the Theseus of the story but Wilbur’s sure as hell gonna make sure Tommy’s story ends like his. 

He swears on it. 

**Author's Note:**

> thx for reading! remember that only racists skip meals and. You don't want to a racist do you?
> 
> Yeah girl eat that slice of bread!


End file.
